Dexter's happy ending
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: and eventually Rebekah's decision to give Klaus a second chance. My take on how things could happen if those two met after Dexter's finale and before Rebekah goes to New Orleans. Eventual happy Ending. Please give it a chance and review. NOT a romantic pairing! Dexter and Hannah, mentions of Rebekah and Matt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dexter's happy end**_

_I already published this chapter as a one shot but this time it's going to be a cross-over with The Vampire Diaries/ The Originals. _

_It will be Rebekah's path as she comes back from summer vacation with Matt and right before she decides to join her brothers in New Orleans._

_Dexter/Hannah still going to be a couple_

_Dexter/Rebekah's friendship_

_Set right before Rebekah joins Klaus in New Orleans at the beginning of The Originals, right after she drops Matt off in Mystic Fall's after their summer together. In DEXTER, it's set right at the last scene we all saw of Dexter alone in his cabin in the woods... So sad..._

_Enjoy,_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

After work, Dexter came right home, as usual. He didn't go to the local dinner or the local bar like his other coworkers. It's not like he had anyone to come home to here. He just didn't want to spend time with people anymore, he didn't see the point of it if he was going to make them suffer in the end.

His new place was cold, empty, too quiet and could have used a few renovations but he didn't care. Living here was his punishment for surviving when Deb died. Why couldn't that hurricane take his life like it took the _Slice of Life_? If there was a God out there, Dexter decided that he had let him live so he could pay for his sins here, in this Hell Hole.

Looking up at his old and difunctional fridge, Dexter realised that he would have loved to have a few pictures of his son's up there, like they used to have back in Miami... It always cheered him up...

Here, he lived without sun, without the sea, without his boat, without the people he loved. Every day was a struggle, every hour was full of pain, every minutes were too long here.

When he woke up, alone on the shore of some deserted beach, Dexter didn't know who he was at first, he had had amnesia for about 1 hour and it had felt good. After the hour was up, his memories came rushing back in his head, tormenting him with an unbearable headache. Not knowing who he was and what he had done had been so peaceful for a while...

When he got his memory back, he had first been angry about surviving but then he understood why God didn't kill him. He had let him live to punish him for his sins. He was still walking the earth as a test, to see if he was deserving of redemption. He needed to stay away from his loved ones and suffer on his own, only then would he be able to, maybe, seek redemption and a place in Heaven next to Deb, his father and Rita.

Dexter figured that it was probably why it was a priest who found him. He had been send by Gob to put him on the right track, to inform him that heaven was still open for him should he work to win it. After all, didn't they say that every person capable of love was capable of being saved? If, for love, he stayed away from his beloved son and the woman he loved more than anything, then he would win forgiveness and keep them both safe.

One more day of hard work done, transporting wood.

One more day on his own, on the other side of the continent from his son and Hannah.

One more day without Hannah or Harrison or Deborah or anyone he came to care about over the years despite what Doctor Vogel at first thought...

One more day wondering when it would all end...

Ever since he let Dexter Morgan die during that Hurrican, he had become someone else. Not that his name mattered much since nobody knew it around here. For his co worker, he was the lost guy, for everyone else he was M. Smith, an anonymous. His life was nothing but silence and loneliness now and he relished in the pain it brought him. It was his beg for forgiveness for all the bad he had done, his cry for God to help him, to send him a message that he was forgiven, that it could all finally end soon.

It was like he was back at the beginning, before Rita thought him to care for others without even knowing it, before Harrison, back when his dark passenger was his only companion except this time he didn't have his father's ghost haunting him and he couldn't visit Deb whenever he felt like it. He didn't even have the Dark Passenger anymore... He was more alone than he had ever been in his entire life... He didn't even feel this lost and this alone for the few hours he had been alone, as a little boy, with his mother's dead bloody body.

He was completely and utterly alone.

He even stopped himself from fraternizing with his co workers, fearing he would bring them as much pain as he did his other co-workers from Miami, from his old life. He knew that they were all suffering for him now. They didn't know if he was alive or not and Dexter knew that Batista wouldn't give up on finding him, it was just the kind of man, and of friend, that he was. Quinn was probably not so sad about Dexter disappearing but he truly loved Deb and her death had left a lot of pain in him. Batista's sister was probably wondering what had happened to Harrison and Dexter knew that she was suffering too. Also he hoped that she had chosen to follow her path in life and had accepted the great job offer she had received in Atlanbta not so long ago.

Loneliness was his punishment. The only way he would ever get any sort of redemption. He couldn't bring anyone else down with him, he had done enough hurting to last him several life times.

Who thought that getting rid of his Dark Passenger would actually be the end for him? Who knew that life would hurt that much with every emotions? He always thought that once his Dark Passenger was gone, he would be happy but now he understood that he had gotten rid of it only to have to pay the price of having it in the first place.

The pain of Deb's death was so hard to handle, even harder than Rita's had been and Dexter actually wished that he could simply turn it all off and stop feeling anything. He wished that Doctor Vogel had been right about him being un-capable of real emotions... He remembered when Deb confessed to loving him, not like a brother, but as more... He wondered if she had been telling the truth or if she had just been confused at the moment... No matter what the answer to this was he knew that he had failed her as a brother anyway. He hadn't been the perfect big brother Deb made him out to be in front of everyone else.

As he sat in his quiet new house that would never be home, Dexter wondered how Harrison and Hannah were doing. Where were they? What were they doing?

He knew that they were safe and happy. He knew that they would take care of each other and that he didn't have to worry... Being without them hurt but it was the punishment Dexter decided should be his for failing his little sister. He should have just taken care of Saxon the same way he had done for so many others but instead he let him leave, he gave him to the system and it got his sister dead. All of this happened because he was afraid of what he would feel if he killed Saxon now that his Dark Passenger had vanished. he had been afraid of feeling remorse or of becoming even worst than he had been in the past and it came back to bite him in the ass.

He could imagine that Deb would tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't feel bad about it. She was probably very happy and at peace in heaven... He could imagine her on a cloud with Rita and their parents, watching him, trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

Dexter didn't have a TV but he did purchase a laptop. He used it to check and make sure that Hannah was alright, that she hadn't been found. That his loved one were safe.

He had set up a forum before everything happened so he and Hannah could communicate if anything happened, if they ever got separated while running away and he checked it out everyday. Hannah didn't believe that he was dead, she knew him too well for that. She left a message everyday with pictures of her and Harrison, how they were doing, how to find them. Since everything was password protected, he knew it would be safe to reply but he didn't, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

In every messages, she assured him that she loved him and that she was waiting for him, that Harrison loved him and that they were both doing fine. She had opened a small flower shop and Harrison was going to school every day. They were waiting for him to come home to them, they were a family.

He clicked on the most recent massage, posted only a few minutes ago, from the other side of the continent, in a small town not too far from Buenos Aires.

_"Dexter,_

_Harrison and I are doing fine as usual, except that we dearly miss you everyday. _

_He scrapped his knee while playing soccer yesterday but it's nothing, it will heal quickly. _

_He's doing very good in school, he says that he wants you to be proud of him and I tell him everyday that you are, no matter where you are. He asked about you again and I didn't know what to tell him. I told him that you were probably lost and that you would find your way back to us eventually. I can't bring myself to tell him that you might be dead because I can't believe it myself. _

_I know that Deb's death is hard on you but it isn't your fault Dexter, I hope you know that. If she could she would tell you the same thing, I know it__. It was Saxon's fault, or Doctor Vogel's fault for not helping him like she should have but definitely not YOUR fault. Please don't blame yourself over this, Deb wouldn't want that, neither would Evelyn or your father._

_Don't think that if you stay away I'll eventually forget about us and move on because I won't. I'm waiting for you to come back, even if it takes 60 more years._

_I love you, always._

_Harrison loves you too._

_We both miss you terribly. _

_I showed this forum to Harrison. He wants to leave you messages too and he will as soon as he can write better. _

_Please come back to us. _

_If you need time away to find yourself again then do it, but come back eventually, please._

_Tenderly,_

_Hannah"_

Dexter cried every time he turned on that computer and read those messages, over and over again. He wanted to leave her a message, telling them that he was alive and explaining everything to her but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away if he did. Eventually she would move on, find a nice man to be a good husband to her and a good father to Harrison, someone better than him.

Someone who deserved her.

He was better on his own, he deserved to suffer for causing Deb's death.

Resisting the urge to leave a message once more, Dexter closed the laptop and put it away before grabbing something to eat from the fridge. It wasn't that good and it wasn't even something he liked but he couldn't bring himself to buy things that brought him pleasure. He didn't keep much from the money he was making, most of it he sent to an account that he had set up for Harrison's college education. He would send it to him when he turned 18 and Harrison would understand that his father loved him and left him this money a long time ago...

Dexter was sure that he was finally doing the right thing.

When he finally went to lie down on his hard bed, Dexter closed his eyes, trying to imagine that the other side of the bed wasn't empty, that he hadn't been alone all day... In his bed at night, Dexter allowed himself to dream of the life he could have had if things had gone differently.

It was torture to wake up to realize that it was only a dream but for a few hours, Dexter could almost feel at peace and he cherished those rare moments before he got back to a work he hated.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I hope you'll like it and keep on reading what's to come next. **

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dexter's happy end**_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Rebekah was just leaving Mystic Fall's.

She had dropped Matt Donovan off after their summer filled with fun and she was hesitating between going to travel on her own, going back to Mystic Fall's and spend some more time with Matt or simply giving her brother Klaus another chance like Elijah had decided to do and going to New Orleans and face Marcel again. Would having a baby really change her big brother as much as Elijah expected?

She was about to decide on staying some more in Mystic Falls when she remembered the girl from Alaska they met in Europe and with whom they took some pictures. She had promised she would drop by her place and give her a copy of the pictures they had taken and now, it seemed to be the perfect time to do it.

They had had a lot of fun together and took about 250 pictures that Rebekah had printed and put in an album before she took the road and drove all the way to Alaska, at the address Samantha gave her, thinking she would simply mail them.

Rebekah knew that she was stalling and that she would have to face her brothers and Marcel at some point but she didn't care. Going to Alaska right now felt good and since she had made a friend, she wanted to spend some time with her while she still could. Who cares what trouble Klaus had gotten himself in? She would have time to involve herself in it later if she didn't change her mind before that.

.

When she arrived Rebekah wondered how the girl who seemed so classy in Europe could live in such a small, lost in the woods, town. It was the kind of town where everybody knew everybody and where nothing exciting ever happened that wasn't linked to the weather and where a new girl like herself was immediately spotted.

Samantha was happy and surprised to see her of course. She worked in her mother's dinner and seemed happy with her small town life, as long as she could travel for a few weeks during the summer. Rebekah tried to imagine herself living long term in a town like this but she knew that she would end up suffocating.

Rebekah stayed a couple of days with Samantha but this small town life was boring her and she was soon, just like she expected, suffocating. She explained to her friend that she had to go back home and went back to her car with her bag. She was just to the limit of the town when she realised that she wouldn't have enough gas to make it to the next town so she stopped at the gas station and filled her car up.

As she was leaving the station, after having paid the pervy guy who managed the station, she accidentally knocked over a man.

She didn't really know why but something about this man caught her attention. Maybe the dead look in his eyes, maybe his lifeless answer to her apology... All she knew was that she needed to know more about him.

"I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going..." She apologized immediately.

"It's okay." He replied in a dead voice before walking away.

Intrigued, Rebekah caught up with him in super speed and compelled him:

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting dead?"

She didn't understand why she needed to know, why she compelled him immediately. All she knew was that she needed answers from him. Also, while she was trying to find out what was wrong with him, she wasn't with her stabbing brother Klaus.

"Because I deserve to be. Because I caused my sister's death. Because I wasn't a good enough brother and now Deb is dead, just like Rita is dead because I wasn't a good enough husband." The man replied.

Rebekah was instantly touched by his words and pictured Klaus saying them. This human man was so close to her brother, she just knew it... Maybe she took the next decision to delay finding Klaus some more, maybe she took it because spending the summer with Matt woke up her humanity but right there she decided that she wouldn't go back to New Orleans until this man was feeling better and had his life under control once more.

"What's your name?" She compelled him again.

"Dexter Morgan." He replied, unable to resist her compulsion.

"Take me to your house. Then you'll tell me everything there is to know about you." She compelled him before following his car with her own.

.

She parked her car beside his in front of a small cabin, far enough from town that he probably never saw anybody when he wasn't working. She couldn't imagine anybody willingly coming in this place but then again, she couldn't imagine anybody willingly living in a town like this...

The place was completely bare from everything that wasn't necessary. The laptop on the table stood out and seemed important to him and to understand his life when she noticed that it was the only visible piece of technology around.

"What's the laptop for?" She asked him as he let her inside.

"It's so I can keep track on Harrison and Hannah." He replied, his voice showing more emotion at the mention of these two people.

"Who are they?" She asked him curiously.

"Harrison is my son. Hannah is the woman I love."

"She's his mother?" Rebekah asked, unable not to think of Klaus at the mention of a son.

Why did this man remind her so much of her brother? They didn't have this much in common right?

"No, his mother died when he was just a baby. Hannah is...was my girlfriend." Dexter replied.

"Why aren't you with them? It seems to me that you like them a lot..." She asked him.

"It's complicated...and a long story." He replied in a dead voice as he looked away.

"I have time...and I usually understand pretty well complicated stories given my own." Rebekah insisted, trying not to compel him anymore than she already had.

Then Dexter started telling the story of his life.

How it started with his mother's death in front of him and his brother, how his adoptive father, whom he loved, discovered his need to kill, how he helped him with The Code, how he became one of the best forensic analyst in Miami Police department. He told her how the Dark Passenger was always thirsty for more victims, how he selected them. He told her of when he met Rita, how she got pregnant and he married her. He mentioned trying to stop killing on several occasion but the need to kill to satisfy his Dark Passenger was too big, too urgent and how he couldn't resist it. He told her how Harrison's birth brought him emotions again, how it changed him and slowly killed the Dark Passenger.

He told her of his sister and of Doctor Vogel.

He really told her everything.

Rebekah sat in front of Dexter for hours listening to him talk about his life, feeling bad for the man as she recognised the pattern of The Dark Passenger, an entity that her brothers and herself crossed a few times over the centuries.

"And now I'm here, trying to stay away from the 2 people I love the most in the world because I don't want to hurt them like I did Deb and everybody else." Dexter finished.

"I understand how you feel believe me." She started.

"No, you can't know." Dexter cut her off.

"Oh, believe me I do. Let me tell you my own story. It starts a long time ago, over a thousand years ago, with a witch named Esther and her husband named Mickeal wanting to leave the old world plagued with disease to go to the New World where only strong men lived..." Rebeklah started before she told him her entire story, including the fact that she was a vampire.

"Your brother, the hybrid one, reminds me of myself..." Dexter told her when she was done.

"Yes, you do remind me of him too... Do you believe that I'm a vampire? That I won't hurt you? That you can trust me?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do." he nodded.

"Then you know that I know how you feel."

"Yes, I do. I wish I could turn my emotions off too." He replied.

"Trust me you don't. If I learn anything this summer is that human emotions are precious and must be cherished." She replied.

"What are you going to do then?" He asked her.

"You're going to go to sleep, because it's late. I'll sleep on the couch. Tomorrow I'll try to look more into The Dark Passenger leaving someone because I never heard of it ever happening and then we'll work on getting your life back together." She replied like it was the only obvious solution.

"Or you could just kill me now and be done with it." Dexter said in a monotonous voice.

"What?" Rebekah asked, not believing it.

He couldn't possibly have just suggested this, could he?

"Kill me, please. Just... Kill me..." Dexter asked her, his eyes begging her do grant him his wish.

* * *

**What do you think of this second chapter?**

**What will happen next? **

**Please tell me how you'd like this to go and if it inspire me, I might change my plan and make it bigger than the 4 chapters I have already planned.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dexter's happy end**_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"Kill me, please...Just...Kill me." Rebekah heard the tortured man in front of her beg.

"What? No! There's another solution besides death!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Like what? Becoming a vampire and an even bigger monster?" He asked her.

"No, like fixing your life up and enjoy being human with your son and the woman you love." Rebekah explained, trying to convince him without compelling him.

"I don't want to risk hurting them." Dexter insisted.

"What if I made a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?" He asked her curiously.

"Give me just one day, 24 hours. If by then I didn't give you hope for the future then I will kill you like you want." She told him.

"You promise?" He asked her.

"I'm an original, we keep our words. I've been raised to think that if you don't have your word you don't have anything." Rebekah nodded.

"Okay then, I'll accept your deal." Dexter agreed and shook hands with Rebekah.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"I need a special project to keep me from running far away from Klaus and his problems... Something tells me that helping you will be the key to finding a way to help my brother." Rebekah replied honestly.

"Well, if I can help..."

"We should head to bed. It's getting late and we have a lot to do tomorrow." Rebekah suggested, making him nod.

.

Rebekah really wanted to help Dexter so as soon as he was asleep, she went out and took her phone out, dialing a number that had become familiar lately.

"Rebekah, calling to tell me that you're on your way?" Elijah asked her.

"Not yet. Listen, I ran into a guy..." She started, not knowing how to continue.

"And you want to get to know him better, he's your big love?" Elijah asked her.

"No, actually, he caught my attention because of the dead look in his eyes... Long story short, I compelled him to tell me his life and... Elijah, he was the host of the Dark Passenger and the Dark Passenger actually left him..." She told her big brother.

"It's impossible... The Dark passenger never leaves anybody... I've never seen or heard of it..." Elijah exclaimed on his side of the phone.

"That's what I thought... Listen Eli, this guy, Dexter, he reminds me of Klaus and I really want to help him before I come to New Orleans..." She explained.

"To be truthful now you've go my curiosity picked up... What did he tell you exactly?" He asked her.

Rebekah then proceeded to explain everything Dexter had told her, including the part with Harrison.

"So that's why you want to help him... You feel that if you can get him to go back to his son then there is hope for Klaus..." Elijah guessed.

"Maybe... What do you think I should do?" She asked him.

"I know of a witch not too far from where you are. She'll be willing to help you as long as she's paid. I think she'll be able to give you some answers about the Dark Passenger. She might even be able to get Dexter to speak with his sister or his father's spirits, to bring him peace." Elijah suggested, giving his sister the indications to get to this witch he knew.

"Thanks big brother. I'll keep you informed." Rebekah said before she hung up and went to lie down on the makeshift bed they had arranged for her on the floor.

.

The next morning, Rebekah dragged Dexter early in her car and drove him to the address her brother had given her. She stopped at a dinner on the way so they could get some breakfast and 2 hours and a half later, they had arrived.

"So we're going to see a real witch? Like pointy hats and broomstick?" He asked her.

"Nice to see you can joke, even in your depressed state. Witches don't use brooms to fly and as for the pointy hats, it's one coven of evil bitches who started this stupid legend..." Rebekah replied before she knocked on the wooden door.

An old looking woman opened the door and she immediately recognized that Rebekah was a vampire, she felt it.

"What do you want?" She asked Rebekah, ignoring Dexter, thinking that he was probably compelled or something.

"This is Dexter Morgan, he's human. He's been the host of the Dark Passenger and it left him. I've never heard of it ever happening and my brother Elijah told me that you might be able to help." Rebekah explained, giving her hand to the woman to read.

The witch took her hand and after a few minutes of concentrated silence, she gasped and invited them both inside.

"Before we get answers about the Dark Passenger, there is something else you wish to ask me." The witch said.

"Yes... I was thinking that Dexter might deal better with the loss of his sister if he could speak to her and tell her goodbye... If she could tell him in her own words that she's not mad at him, that it wasn't his fault..." Rebekah explained, surprising Dexter who had no idea it was even possible.

"I can do it, but Elijah might have told you that things don't come free here."

"I know, I stopped at the bank and have cash. You'll be paid. A lot. You know my family pays well." Rebekah explained.

"Yes, I do. Very well then, let's settle everything." She replied as she light the fire in the chimney and settled several candles and bowls of water all around the room.

Rebekah settled herself in a corner of the room, planning on being quiet for the newt few hours. This moment was Dexter's, he needed it and she was going to let him have it for as long as she could.

.

Dexter did as the witch told him and after a while of hearing her speak in a language he didn't recognize as something he had ever heard, something happened and before he knew how to explain or even describe it, his sister and his father stood in front of him.

"Deb? Dad?" he asked.

They nodded.

"I... I don't know what to say..." He added.

"Then you'll listen to us son." Harry told him.

"Yeah, Dexter, what happened to me... It sucks but it wasn't your fault. The fucker should have been arrested a long time ago and it's only his mother's fault for not trying harder to help him or not turning him in when she could. It's not your fault." Deb insisted, looking him in the eyes.

"I should have stopped him, it was my job." Dexter said.

"No, it wasn't Dex. You were finally going to live the life you wanted. You had a chance to leave town with Hannah and Harrison and start over someplace else without feeling this need to kill. You shouldn't have had to sacrifice this to help me. It wasn't your fault. The doctors didn't see how bad it really was and I've accepted it. So should you." His sister tried to explain to him.

.

Rebekah watched from her corner as both his sister and his father told Dexter that they were happy that he finally got the opportunity to be with Hannah and Harrison and be happy. They were assuring him, over and over again, that it wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't feel responsible about what happened to them. They even tried to use his feelings by telling him they they couldn't rest in peace until he lived happily and stopped punishing himself for things he wasn't responsible for.

After some time, the witch warned them that they had only a few minutes left and before they said goodbye, Harry told his son that he was happy and proud that he managed to get rid of the Dark passenger, that it was a sign of great spirit and that it was the proof that Dexter was not only a good man but a strong one at that.

Dexter was about to ask his father what he meant about it but the witch couldn't hold the connection any longer so Harry and Deb left after telling Dexter one last 'I Love You.' that would stay in his memory his entire life.

"Thank you." Dexter told the witch, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome. It's nice to be asked to fix human problems for once... But now I believe we actually have a supernatural problem to figure out." She replied.

"Yes... What did his father mean when he said that the Dark Passenger leaving Dexter was a sign of great strengths?" Rebekah asked.

"I'll need to ask the spirits about it I think... But before that I need to rest a bit and to eat. You'll pay. We're going to the dinner in town." The witch decided.

Dexter and Rebekah nodded and followed the old witch to their car and drover her to yet another dinner with greasy food before they went back to her small house for more answers.

Rebekah could already see that Dexter's mood had been lifted and she truly hoped that they wouldn't learn that the Dark Passenger would end up coming back. Right now he needed to learn that he was free of the Dark Passenger for good and that he could finally go back to his family and be happy. She could tell he was hoping for this too.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Happy or sad?**

**What will happen next chapter?**

**It will also be the last one.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dexter's happy end_**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

After a couple of hours long break, the witch decided that it was time to talk about the Dark Passenger again.

"What do you know about this Dark Passenger? I need to hear something about it before I can join the spirits and connect with them..." The witch explained.

"I've been told that the one hosting it is called a Chosen one. The Dark Passenger pushed his Chosen one to clean the world a little and the chosen one is guided by some sort of ancient higher spirit. I've met a few over the centuries while traveling with my brothers. I've never heard him of leaving his host. Every host I've met ended up either caught and killed or they killed themselves or a few of them even died of old age or disease with this Dark Passenger still in them." Rebekah explained.

All the while she was speaking, the witch mumbled and had managed to connect with her ancestor's spirits.

"The Dark Passenger leaves when a new Chosen one is born in the same location, which is rare, or when the Chosen One has managed, while hosting the Dark Passenger, to gather everything he needs to be truly and completely happy in his life all the while never abusing the power the Dark Passenger gave him." The witch replied.

"So that's why it left me? Because I was happy with Hannah and Harrison?" Dexter asked.

"Yes." The witch nodded.

"How do you become a Chosen one though? You said when another one is born but you can't really have the Dark Passenger while you're a baby or even a toddler..." Rebekah asked, imagining a toddler with a knife, trying to kill a fully grown serial killer which was ridiculous.

"To become a Chosen one, you have to have been born strong and gone through a traumatic event that you shouldn't have survived but found a way to survive." The witch explained.

"Like my mother's death?" Dexter asked and the witch nodded. Dexter added "But then why didn't my brother become a Chosen one also?"

"Your brother didn't survive...not mentally. He became one of the monsters you hunted. He didn't become a host because he wasn't strong like you. He was weak." The witch replied.

"So when he saw his father, was it really him?" Rebekah asked.

"No, the form of Harry Morgan was simply the form the spirit decided to take to guide Dexter the best way possible. The spirits probably thought that Dexter would listen more easily if the one guiding him was taking the form of his father... They can take any form they choose." The witch replied, getting her information directly from the spirits she was talking about.

"So I'll never be like that ever again?" Dexter asked.

"No, the Dark Passenger isn't in you anymore and you'll never be a host again. A Chosen one's role is to get criminals who escaped man's justice and you always got attracted to the ones who had been or were going to be the worst. It was like a sixth sense for you, but you'll never feel it again, not really." The witch explained.

"Not really? What does that mean?" Rebekah asked.

"It means that Dexter will still be able to feel it in his guts when he shakes hand with a dangerous person, someone he would have hunted before. It's given to him as a reward to keep his family safe." The witch explained.

"I'm curious, how many Chosen one has there been since they were created?" Dexter asked.

"Well, The Dark Passenger and the Chosen one both exist since the dawn of times. They were created after man's first crime went unpunished. It was the murder of one of the most innocent girls in a big tribe. A girl who was destined to do great things and who would have ended up joining the good powerful spirits who guide people. Since that day, there has been thousands of hundred of Chosen ones, all over the world, always 7 at the same time, in different places. The 7 of them where located in the same place on very few terrible occasions like World War 2 or the crusades..." The witch explained.

"So the Dark Passenger left me because I have everything I need to be at peace... I'll never have to kill ever again?" Dexter asked for confirmation.

"No, you're free now. You've proven that you were strong and deserved a happy life. The spirits will now protect you and your family." The witch replied before she broke the connection.

.

"So, do you feel better or do you still want me to kill you?" Rebekah asked Dexter after she paid the witch and left the house.

They were now back in her car, driving back to his cabin.

"I do feel a lot better, thank you. And no, I don't want to die anymore... I'm going to log on the blog and leave a message to Hannah...to tell her that I'm coming back to her." Dexter replied.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." Rebekah explained.

"So, where were you doing in Alaska in the first place?" He asked her.

He felt that they were friends now and it was the kind of questions you could ask your friends.

"I've been trying to delay reuniting with the brother that has betrayed me too many times in the past." She replied.

"The one I remind you of?"

"Yes, that one."

"You know Rebekah, I know he's hurt you and your trust but everyone deserves a second chance. Harrison's birth really changed me... Your brother's kid might change him too." Dexter suggested.

Rebekah smiled.

"I think you're right. But I'll escort you back to Argentina first. I want to make sure you get there safe and sound first." She replied.

Dexter smiled. For a heartless vampire, she seemed to care a lot.

.

Rebekah helped Dexter pack and as soon as Hannah sent an address on the blog along with a note saying how relieved she was and how truly happy she was to know that he was making his way back to them, she arranged for them to take a small private plane. He tried to protest, saying it was too much money for him but she insisted and he ended up agreeing, knowing that if he didn't she might just end up compelling him to go her way.

Once they were on the plane, Rebekah gave Dexter her cell phone number along with her address in New Orleans and Elijah's number (just in case she ended up daggered again). She insisted that they were friends, which he agreed on and she assured him that he could call her for anything he needed from blood to heal someone gravely injured to a friendly hand, someone to talk to or someone to clean up his name in the US. She told him that she might even be able to clean Hannah's name as well with the help of magic.

Dexter was happy that he made a friend like Rebekah and she ended up deciding to give him a small bottle of her blood. She emptied a small bottle of water and filled it up with her blood. Then she told him to keep it in a cool place and she reminded him to be careful with it.

"Did you tell Hannah how soon you'd get there?" Rebekah asks him as they made their way from the airport to Hannah's small new flower shop.

"No, I just told her that I'd be there as soon as possible. I didn't tell her when." Dexter replied.

"Well, it'll be a happy surprise for her then." Rebekah replied.

"You're coming?" Dexter asked Rebekah as they stood in front of the shop.

"No, I'll tell you goodbye here. It's time I joined Klaus and Elijah I think. It's your moment. You go and be happy. Don't forget to send me pictures." Rebekah said as she hugged him goodbye.

"Thank you for everything Rebekah, I mean it. I know that I'm just a human but if there is anything that I can ever do for you, even simply talking to you or welcoming you in my home, you're welcome here anytime. This friendship goes both ways Rebekah, I'm here for you too." Dexter told her.

They hugged goodbye again and Dexter walked off toward the flower shop and his new life while Rebekah started slowly making her way back to the airport to join her brothers in New Orleans all the while listening to her new friend's family reunion.

She turned around at the end of the road to see Dexter hugging Hannah and Harrison and it made her smile. It also reminded her that Elijah was right and that there was hope for Klaus.

"Where were you daddy?" Harrison asked him.

"I was lost Harrison, but I found my way back home thanks to a new friend." Dexter replied.

"Who? Where is he? I'd like to meet him." Hannah asked.

"Her name is Rebekah, and she's on her way to reunite with her own family... But maybe you'll get to meet her some day... If things go well where she's going."Dexter replied, smiling in Rebekah's way as a last goodbye.

Some part of Rebekah couldn't wait to finally be in New Orleans.

She knew that it wouldn't be easy and that there would have to be a lot of fighting but Dexter had made her confident that it would eventually happen. Klaus would awaken his humanity. Falling for Caroline was the first step, having this child and learning to love it would be the second one and the third step would be Caroline eventually coming back to him, telling him she loved him back and that she was finally ready to be with him.

While Dexter entered the flower shop with Hannah and Harrison, heading confidently to his new life, Rebekah smiled, walking toward her family and, hopefully, a new life as well.

* * *

**So, this is the end of this story. I hope you liked it.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
